


A Little More Love

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Daddy Ashton, Fluff, Little Luke, M/M, and lukey being cute beyond belief, this is literally just cake playing with stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton is gone for the time being, leaving Calum to deal with a grumpy little!Luke. Cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little More Love

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't really have a plot but I figured that I should upload something here to let people know that I'm still alive lol. But this was inspired by [a message that I received,](http://mpregashton.tumblr.com/post/115347070755/also-the-way-calum-is-like-here-luke-u) as well as the recent video of 5sos in Japan, aaand everyone asking me to write little!Luke. I promise that I'll write something longer and with an actual plot, eventually... Ihatecollege.org
> 
>  
> 
> **I do not give anyone permission to upload this work anywhere else.**  
> 

* * *

They’ve only just stepped out of the studio when Ashton’s phone begins to ring. He answers it without hesitation, upon seeing Calum’s name and a silly picture of his face on the screen.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“When are you coming back?” Calum asks immediately, sounding frustrated and a little annoyed.

Ashton decides to tease him a little. “Aw, do you miss me already?”

“No,” he scoffs. “But I think that Luke does.”

A pang of worry instantly hits Ashton in the gut, even though he knows that it’s probably nothing serious. Still, his voice is laced with concern when he finally does speak again.

“What happened? Is something wrong?”

“I don’t know,” Calum replies with a sigh, and the vagueness of that answer does nothing to soothe Ashton’s worry. It takes yet another moment before he begins to elaborate on that. “I woke him up a few minutes ago to ask if he’d wanna share some popcorn with me. But now he’s really grumpy and won’t stop whining, and since he’s _your_ boyfriend, I figured that you’d know how to deal with the enigma that is Luke Hemmings.”

_Ah_ , well that makes sense. But what had Calum expected, waking Luke up from his nap like that? By now, everyone knows that Luke becomes the grumpiest little nightmare when he doesn’t get enough sleep. Waking him up in the morning is difficult enough, but disturbing his precious naptime is basically just asking for trouble. Therefore, Calum honestly deserves to have to deal with his wrath.

Yet, Ashton can’t help but feel a little sorry for him.

“Ash, hurry up!”

Michael’s voice coming from behind prompts Ashton to turn around, and he just now notices that the others are waiting for him to get into the car. He holds his index finger up and mouths that this’ll only take a minute, before turning back around for some privacy. It’s true that Calum and Michael have a sort of _vague_ understanding of the nature of his and Luke’s relationship, but John and the others that they frequently work with only know a fraction of that—and Ashton would prefer to keep it that way, because it’s no one else’s business but their own.

Sighing, Ashton says, “Can you put Luke on the phone, please?”

This time Calum’s reply is delayed. “I don’t know about that… he threw the apple that I tried giving to him earlier. What if he throws my phone, too?”

Ashton rolls his eyes, impatient. “He won’t throw your phone, Cal, I promise. Now just let me talk to him for a sec.”

Again, Calum seems to hesitate, but finally he mutters that Ashton will have to buy him a new iPhone if Luke really does decide to chuck it across the room. A short moment later, Luke’s voice speaks into the phone.

“Where _are_ you?” he asks—or rather, _whines_.

From Calum’s description, Ashton already figured out that Luke was in _that_ particular headspace of his, but the tone of voice that he’s using gives it away even more. It’s not that surprising, either, because Luke usually behaves as a Little when he’s just woken up from a nap, and that’s fine. After all, Ashton is always there to care for him. But this time he _isn’t_ there, and he can only imagine how Luke must be feeling right now. And since the only thing that Ashton can do is try to comfort him, he speaks slowly and with a softer tone than usual.

“Mikey and I went to the studio, remember? We’re all done recording now, though, so we’ll be back in no time. Okay, Lukey?”

Luke only lets out a frustrated sigh, and Ashton really wishes that he were there to hold him. In truth, he had planned to take Luke with him to the studio earlier that day, because Luke had really wanted to go and watch Ashton play the drums through the glass window. Somehow he’s easily amused by that.

Yet, despite all of his excitement, Luke had fallen asleep just before they were about to leave, so Ashton had had no choice but to leave him behind. It’s not as if they _needed_ him there, anyway, since only Michael and Ashton needed to record their parts for the new song that day. Luke and Calum had done their half the day before, so they were free to relax in their L.A. home for the entire day, though it doesn’t sound like they’re relaxed anymore.

“So,” Ashton continues, and his tone has noticeably shifted from soft to chastising. “Calum tells me that you’re misbehaving. Is that true?”

“Calum is a liar!” Luke hastily replies, and in the background, Ashton can hear Calum’s appalled _‘excuse me? You’re the one who’s lying!’_

To be completely honest, Ashton does _not_ want to deal with this right now.

“Whether or not Calum is lying, I need you to be a good boy until I get back. Can you do that for me, Luke?”

Instead of saying yes or no, Luke makes yet another whining noise and nothing more.

“What’s the matter, baby?” Ashton asks.

This time Luke decides to use actual words.

“I’m hungry…” he grumbles, clearly irritated.

Ashton snorts. “Okay, I’ll pick up something for you to eat, then. What would you like?”

“I want a sandwich and a milkshake,” he eagerly responds. “Vanilla milkshake with whipped cream and a cherry on top… two cherries on top!”

“I’ll see what I can do. But first, will you be a good boy for Calum?”

“Maybe…”

“ _Luke_ ,” Ashton says, in a warning tone that he knows Luke will obey. He repeats: “Will you be a good boy for Calum?”

Just as he’d expected, Luke submits easily enough.

“Yes,” he murmurs, “I promise.”

“Good boy,” Ashton praises him, and although he has no way of seeing it, he knows that Luke is smiling. “Now, where do you want me to get the milkshake from?”

“Um… um… In-N-Out! They have the yummiest one.”

Before Ashton gets a chance to say anything else, he hears the sound of a sudden struggle coming from the other end, accompanied by Luke’s whine and a clatter. Then, Calum’s voice is the one that’s speaking.

“Dude, you’re going to In-N-Out?” he asks, sounding far too excited. In the background, Luke whines again and begs for the phone.

“Yes, for Luke and myself,” Ashton answers hesitantly. “Thanks for eavesdropping, by the way.”

Calum ignores the latter comment. “Okay, be a pal and get me something ‘cause I’m fucking starving. I want a double cheeseburger—no tomato, extra lettuce. I don’t need any fries, though. Theirs aren’t that good. Oh, but a chocolate milkshake would be nice.”

“I refuse.”

“I’m hanging up, then.”

“Fine, geez!” Ashton groans. “I’ll get the damn burger, just give the phone back to Luke, _please_.”

Calum seems to be quite satisfied with that answer, because a second later, Luke is speaking again.

“Daddy? Are you still there?”

There probably isn’t a single word in the English language that can accurately describe the good feeling swelling up in Ashton’s belly.

Smiling, he answers, “I’m here, baby. Was there anything else that you wanted?”

Luke hums in thought. “No… just want you.”

If Ashton actually _coos_ out loud, well, no one else needs to know.

“Alright, I’ll be there soon. Try to be patient, okay?”

“Mmkay.” Just before hanging up, Luke quickly adds, “Love you.”

Ashton didn’t think that his smile could get any wider.

“Love you too, Lukey.”

***

Luke is bored, bored, _bored_.

After hanging up and giving the phone back to Calum, he plops down in front of the door and waits for Ashton to get back.

He waits.

And waits.

And continues waiting until he decides that he’s outrageously _bored._ If he wants to, he can always amuse himself by messing with Calum again, but he promised his daddy that he’d be a good boy. Of course, that wouldn’t actually stop him from being a naughty boy, anyway. Sometimes he purposely misbehaves because he likes it, the feeling of being _bad_. He also likes the stinging sensation of Ashton’s hand coming down on his bum when he’s being spanked.

But for now, Luke is still too exhausted to be a naughty boy. He’s not in the mood for spankings, so he’ll be a good boy and drink his milkshake when it finally arrives. Sadly, he has no way of entertaining himself before then, and he really wishes that he could return to his nap but thanks to a certain _someone_ , napping is no longer an option.

Well, since this is all Calum’s fault, Luke will get Calum to entertain him.

“Play with me.”

Lounging on the couch with his eyes glued to the screen of his phone, Calum doesn’t look up when Luke enters the room and stands in front of him.

“Play _what_ with you?” he questions, still staring at his Twitter timeline. Suddenly he giggles softly, apparently reading something amusing. He’s hardly paying any attention to Luke, though, and that makes Luke mad.

“Play a _game_ with me,” Luke elaborates, and he folds his arms across his chest, pouting. “I’m bored and I wanna play a game.”

Finally, Calum looks away from the phone and glances up at him, brows raised in curiosity—or confusion, Luke can’t tell. He stays silent and stares back at Calum with a similar expression, and then they’re basically having a staring contest for what seems like minutes but probably only lasts for a few seconds.

Luke wins, either way.

“Okay,” Calum agrees, sighing. “I _guess_ that I’ll indulge you… what game did you have in mind?”

Grinning, Luke sprints out of the room to get his toys and returns a moment later, holding in his arms a few of his most favorite stuffed animals. Calum sighs again when he sees them, but he doesn’t complain so that’s good. Instead, he accepts his fate when Luke shoves two of the toys at him.

“That’s Mr. and Mrs. Bear,” Luke explains, and he plops down on the couch next to the other boy. “You can play with them. I’ll play with Pengy and Baby Bear, ‘cause they’re my _most_ favorites. Okay?”

Calum nods. “And how exactly do we play with them? They don’t seem like much fun, to be honest.”

Luke gasps and covers his stuffed penguin’s ears. “Don’t be mean! They have feelings, y’know.”

Calum rolls his eyes and picks up the phone again. “Right. Well, it was nice playing with you.”

If there’s one thing that Luke doesn’t like, it’s being _ignored._ In retaliation, he picks up one of the teddy bears and holds it in front of Calum, blocking his vision so that he can’t see the phone.

“Being a meanie to your friends is not cool!” Baby Bear says—or, Luke _makes_ Baby Bear say, but that’s beside the point.

Calum smacks his lips together, annoyed, and tries to push the bear away but Luke continues to shove it in his face.

“Baby Bear will now attack you with kisses to turn that frown upside down!”

True to his word, Luke repeatedly presses the stuffed bear against Calum’s face and makes kissy noises with his mouth, mimicking the sound of real kisses. Calum whines and pushes at Luke this time, but to no avail. The bear keeps giving him many heartfelt kisses, and soon enough, Calum is no longer able to pretend that he’s annoyed, evident by the smile on his face and the way that he’s giggling as he continues to fight the affection that he’s being given.

“Stop, it tickles!” he says, then whines when some of the bear’s fur gets in his mouth.

“Not until you promise to play with me!” Luke says.

“Fine, _okay_ , I’ll play with you—just stop already!”

Trusting his friend’s words, Luke sets the bear down and smiles victoriously. Calum only rolls his eyes and goes back to trying not to smile, as he picks up the two bears that Luke had given him previously. Then, he turns so that he’s facing the silly blond boy and lifts one of the bears.

“Mrs. Bear declares that Baby Bear is grounded for assaulting poor, innocent little Calum.”

Luke merely snorts. “You’re doing it wrong.”

“Doing _what_ wrong?”

Sighing, he explains, “First of all, Baby Bear was just trying to make you laugh. Second of all, that isn’t Mrs. Bear. That’s _Mr._ Bear. ”

Calum glances at the bear in his hand, frowning. “Why the hell is Mr. Bear wearing a polka-dot hair bow, then?”

“Because he likes to feel pretty, _duh_ ,” Luke answers, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Anyway, continue.”

Calum only stares at him for another moment, but then he finally sighs and examines the second bear that he’s been given.

“Wow, Mr. Bear… you look _stunning_ ,” he says in a high-pitched voice to sound like Mrs. Bear. “Oh, I just wanna eat you up! How about we ditch this lame joint and head to the bedroom, then—”

“You’re doing it wrong again.”

Calum lets out a loud groan and glares at Luke, unamused. “ _Now_ what?”

“Well, Mr. and Mrs. Bear aren’t actually married, they just share a last name because I couldn’t think of anything else at the time,” Luke states matter-of-factly. He then lifts Baby Bear from the couch cushion. “Also, you shouldn’t speak like that in front of Baby Bear… he’s just a baby, after all.”

“Right…” Calum begins to stand up from the couch. “I’m done with this game.”

“No!” Luke lunges forward and clings to Calum’s waist, making him lose his balance and fall back onto the couch. “I’m sorry, you’re doing everything right. Please don’t leave, you’ll make Pengy sad.”

As if to prove it, Luke picks up the stuffed penguin and folds down the material around its mouth, giving the impression that it’s frowning sadly. He’s relieved when Calum actually laughs a little and grabs the teddy bears again.

“I guess that I can stay for Pengy’s sake,” he says. “Can I see him?”

Luke hesitates at first, because he doesn’t like to let anyone else hold his penguin. Well, except for Ashton. But anyway, Pengy is the very first stuffed animal that was given to him by a fan, and he’s taken special care of it ever since. It would crush him if something bad ever happened to the little guy, but he supposes that he doesn’t have anything to worry about. He knows that he can trust Calum, even if he _is_ a meanie sometimes. Thus, Luke hands the penguin to him and picks up Mrs. Bear instead.

“Woah, he’s really soft,” Calum mutters to himself, stroking the penguin’s fur. Afterwards, he lifts one of Pengy’s fins and makes him wave. “Hey, Mrs. Bear! Wanna hang out in Antarctica with me? We can make an igloo and roast some delicious fish!”

Luke grins from ear to ear, ecstatic that Calum is finally playing along. He eagerly gets into character and makes Mrs. Bear talk.

“Oh, I’d love to, Pengy! But first I must pick Baby Bear up from school.”

Calum tilts his head to the side and makes Pengy do the same. “But… Baby Bear is literally right there next to you.”

Luke glances down at the teddy bear sitting between them. Without a word, he picks it up and chucks it across the room so that it’s out of sight. For some reason, Calum laughs really hard at that, which ends up making Luke laugh, too.

Ten minutes later, Luke is able to forget all about how bored he had been before, as he and Calum come up with various scenarios to act out with the stuffed animals. At one point he even goes to retrieve more of them from his room so that they’ll have even more characters to work with. In fact, they’re so absorbed in the storyline that they’ve come up with, that it takes them by surprise when they’re interrupted by a familiar voice.

“What the fuck are you two doing?”

Luke and Calum look up from where they’re sprawled out on the floor amongst the stuffed animals, and are startled to find Michael standing there, staring down at them with raised brows. Suddenly feeling embarrassed, Calum drops the stuffed Ewok and stands up, folding his arms across his chest and ignoring the deep blush on his cheeks.

“I could ask you the same thing,” he says after clearing his throat.

Because that makes absolutely no sense at all, Michael only stares at him some more as an amused smirk slowly makes its way onto his face. But just when he opens his mouth to say something snarky, the sound of Ashton’s voice can be heard coming from the other room as he calls out to Luke, letting him know that he has returned.

Of course Luke reacts in the only way that he knows how to. He jumps up from the floor, grinning like the most excited boy in the world (because he most certainly is) and runs to the front of the house, where he finds Ashton setting the food down onto the table. Luke doesn’t doubt for a single second that his daddy won’t catch him, which is why he jumps into Ashton’s arms without hesitation, giggling all the while.

“You’re back!” Luke happily exclaims. He leans back just enough to make eye contact. “I missed you lots…”

Ashton’s subsequent smile tells him that the feeling is mutual.

“I missed you as well, Lukey boy. Did you behave like I asked you to?”

Luke nods. “I was a very good boy, Daddy. I really was.”

“Glad to hear it.”

As a reward, Ashton leans forward and kisses his lips, making Luke an even happier boy than he had been already. When they eventually pull apart and Ashton sets Luke down, Luke bites his bottom lip and asks:

“Can I have my milkshake, now?”

Ashton’s laughter echoes throughout the kitchen. “Yes, you may.”

***

Luke’s vanilla milkshake tastes much better than it did the last time that he’d had one. Perhaps that’s because this time around, he gets to enjoy it while sitting on Ashton’s lap and watching Calum and Michael bicker from across the table because Calum keeps stealing Michael’s fries. Apparently he no longer thinks that they suck.

Ashton’s arm tightens around Luke’s waist to make sure that he won’t fall, and Luke has never been a happier boy than he is now.


End file.
